galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
A COMPANION TO ANCIENT MACEDONIA
A COMPANION TO ANCIENT MACEDONIA Contents List of Illustrations Maps Figures Plates List of Contributors Preface Notes on Style List of Abbreviations Frequently Cited Ancient Authors Frequently Cited Modern Collections of Ancient Literary and Epigraphical Material Frequently Cited Modern Works Maps PART I Preamble 1 Why Study Ancient Macedonia and What this Companion is About PART II Evidence 2 The Literary and Epigraphic Evidence to the Roman Conquest 1 Introduction 2 Literary Evidence 3 Epigraphic Evidence 4 Conclusion 3 The Numismatic Evidence1 1 Money Matters 2 The Tribes 3 The Cities 4 The Kings36 5 The Roman Province of Macedonia 6 Case Study − From Coin to History: Rome, Macedonia and Alexander the Great PART III Macedonia and Macedonians 4 The Physical Kingdom 1 Introduction 2 Creating a Kingdom 3 Rivers 4 Mountains 5 Expansion from the Core 6 Expansion by 336 7 Conclusion 5 Macedonians and Greeks 1 Macedonian Ethnic Identity and Ethnicity 2 Methodological Problems Resulting from Our Sources 3 Makedon as Mythical Ancestor, the Kings, Macedonian Language and Focal Places for all Macedonians 6 Perspectives on the Macedonians from Greece, Rome, and Beyond 1 Introduction 2 Classical and Hellenistic Perceptions of the Kings of Macedonia 3 Greek Perspectives on the Macedonian Soldiery 4 Roman Perspectives on the Macedonians and their Kings 5 Two Eastern Perspectives on the Macedonian Victors: Persian and Egyptian 6 Conclusion PART IV History 7 The Early Temenid Kings to Alexander I 1 Perdiccas and the Dynastic Tradition of the Temenidae 2 Formation of the Early Macedonian State 3 Amyntas I and the Coming of the Persians 4 Alexander I in the Time of Xerxes’ Invasion of Greece 5 The Aftermath of Persian Withdrawal 6 Alexander I and the Greeks 7 Final Remarks 8 Classical Macedonia to Perdiccas III 1 Introduction 2 Perdiccas II 3 From Archelaus to Amyntas III 4 Amyntas III 5 From Alexander II to Perdiccas III 6 Review 9 Philip II 1 The Early Years of Philip’s Reign 2 Philip’s Expansion and Athens’ Reaction 3 The End of the Third Sacred War, the Peace of Philocrates and the Way to Chaeronea 4 The League of Corinth and Philip’s Persian Plans 5 Philip’s Last Years and End 6 Philip’s Impact on Macedonia 10 Alexander the Great, Macedonia and Asia 1 Youth and Upbringing 2 Early Kingship 3 Alexander in Asia 4 Macedonia in Alexander’s Absence 5 The Lamian War 6 Conclusion 11 Alexander’s Successors to 221 BC 1 Introduction 2 In the Wake of Alexander (323–319) 3 The Struggle for Macedonia (319–316) 4 Cassander’s Regency (316–310) 5 The Final Struggle (310–298) 6 Demetrius I Poliorcetes and Limbo (298–277) 7 Antigonus II Gonatas (277–239) 8 Demetrius II (239–229) 9 Philip V and Antigonus III Doson (229–221) 12 Macedonia and Rome, 221–146 BC 1 Introduction 2 Sources 3 Rome, Macedonia, and Illyria (230–217) 4 The First War Between Rome and Macedonia 5 The Crisis in the Greek State– System and the Second War between Rome and Macedonia 6 The Recovery of Macedonia and the Third Macedonian War 7 The End of Macedonian Freedom 8 Conclusion 13 Provincia Macedonia 1 Introduction 2 Sources 3 The Creation of the Province 4 The Province in the Republican Period 5 The Via Egnatia 6 Macedonia during the Civil Wars 7 Macedonia in the Imperial Period 8 Conclusion PART V Neighbours Category:My book shelf